User blog:Degrassi Forever/Destroying Juliet, Chapter One
THIS IS NOT A FAN-FICTION. THIS IS A WORK OF MINE I WROTE DURING MY SUMMER HOLIDAYS From A Friend Sometimes you know something bad is about to happen before it starts. You know something's not right, you get a bad feeling. That's exactly how I felt. Something's not right. ''I stared at the keyboard in front of me then up at the screen. The bad feeling was threatening to overwhelm me; my stomach twisted and my skin broke out in tiny goosebumps. I clenched my fists tightly, forcing myself not to get up and walk away from the desk. I took a deep breath and stared at the keyboard. again, each letter a menacing silhouette against its stark background. And then the desire to overcame the bad feeling. Just ''do it.'' 'I watched my fingertips quickly hit the keys that made up my password. I listened to them ''clunk, clink, clunk, clink, ''each letter with its slightly different tone. The two icon figures twirled and twisted together, like dancers, as the page flashed the words ''Signing In, Signing In, ''to stop me clicking the mouse too soon. The sense of dread engulfed me. This was going to be very bad. ''Signing In, Signing In. '' Hurry up. Now I was impatient. Tapping the surface of my desk with a pencil, my eyes darted to the screen of my mobile phone, its message still visible. The page was still signing in. I drummed my fingernails against the base of my keyboard. ''Come on.And then the blue background of my Hotmail account appeared. As promised, I had mail. Now my impatience fled and I had to steel myself again. I shuddered violently, my skin prickling with a shiver that started in my teeth and finished at my knees. My hand moved the mouse. My eyes were fixed on the screen. The cursor landed on Unread Mail. Deep breath, left click. I looked at the title suspiciously. ''Your reputation. ''My stomach twisted painfully again and I swallowed with difficulty. Who was "a friend"? Slowly I moved the cursor and clicked on the message. '''From: '''afriend '''Sent: '''Tuesday, 3 February, 3:45pm '''To: '''Juliet@hotmail.com '''Subject: '''Your reputation Dear Juliet, This is to let you know that your reputation is being discussed at length and the general opinion is you're a slut. As a concerned friend I think you should check out the blog page at www.rublogging to see what the population thinks of you. Click on the blogrings tab and open Westerley SHS link. A friend. I stared at the email in disbelief, the skin around my mouth prickling in horror. This was much worse than I'd anticipated. What the hell was a blog page? I had to know what they were saying. Something told me I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. I shut my eyes and clicked on the link. I waited a moment and then opened my eyes, breathing in deeply. The online journal page opened. Numbly I followed the directions as instructed. My neck was rigid and my hands trembled as the page took a lifetime to load. And then, there they were. My eyes quickly skimmed them but my stomach was churning and tears blurred my vision. Six entries about the new girl at school. They were all about me. Go to Chapter Two. Category:Blog posts